


The Fun Way...

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Maureen, the Greek AmazonXena gets sick of a certain conversation.





	The Fun Way...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: NOT MINE! GET OVER IT!!  
> Feedback: Oh yeah. 
> 
> Summary: Xena gets sick of Gabrielle's questioning during 'Animal Attraction'
> 
> Author's Notes: After I wrote 'Pregnant?!?' I'd been trying to write something from Xena's POV during that ep for a while. And, well, I needed a short story so people don't eat me alive for not posting anything new. That means this is dedicated to *YOU*, shippers! This story is short and pointless, and I haven't seen AA in a while, so I don't know if I'm remembering it correctly.

Xena and Gabrielle sat by the window, awaiting the attack from Dracon. It may be Thalia's fight, but that wasn't going to stop them from taking care of the warlord's minions.

But that wasn't what what was on either of their minds at the moment.

Xena refused to take her eyes off the path leaading into town. She would not start the talk again. No matter how much the bard wanted to. But knowing Gabrielle, that wouldn't hold her off for long. Gabrielle shifted slightly, looking at the Warrior Princess out of the corner of her eye.

Here we go again.

"Ares," stated Gabrielle, as though she had just figured out the riddle. Xena remained looking out the window. She smirked a little. At least Gabrielle's guessing was getting a bit better.

"Maybe he did some sort of God thing--" Gabrielle elaborated, but was cut off by Xena, who couldn't quite manage to say anything except an angry noise and gesture that told Gabrielle she had gone too far. Xena stopped herself before she said what she was thinking.

Believe me Gabrielle, if Ares got me pregnant, he'd do it the fun way.

"Alright, ok," said Gabrielle backing off.

Xena knew it would only be a matter of time before Gabrielle's line of questioning began again.

Ares.

Xena was surprised that Gabrielle had even accepted him as a possibility. After all, she HATED the God of War. To be honest, Xena didn't think that Gabrielle even acknowledged that Ares and her could ever feel an attraction strong enough to do something so... physical.

 _But..._ Xena's mind reminded her, _she didn't._ She saw that Ares may have impregnated her without her knowledge or consent.

Some kind of God thing.

Yeah. Right.

If Ares got me pregnant, I'd *demand* that he did it--

"When was the last time we saw Hercules? I'm trying to remember..."

Hercules?!? The mongrel half-brother??

Xena was just about to tell Gabrielle just what she could do with her little theories, when she saw Dracon's approaching army.

It's about time.

No more stupid conversation.

It's time to go to War.

 

The End


End file.
